Tropical Flower
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: Deep in the Andes, three Clans exist. At a Gathering, two apprentices meet. When they met, neither had romantic intentions at all, but sometimes friendships have unexpected twists and turns. COMPLETE
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**So, just to let you know: Amber eyes are orange.**

 **The story set in an area based off of the mountain-jungles in the Andes, like Peru.**

 **STORY CREDIT: Shadow765. I don't remember much from the plot, so I might not get it right.**

RainClan:  
 _Thin-furred cats of the jungle with an excellent sense of smell that can track out any poison or danger many boa-lengths away_

Leader-  
Fernstar: Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy-  
Condorpelt: Huge black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat-  
Cloudbird: Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors-  
Orchidfur: Small white she-cat with dark blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Snakepaw_  
Darkberry: Gray-black tom with blue eyes and a white tail-tip  
Rubberpelt: Spotted gray-brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes  
Monkeyfur: Dark brown tom with green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Parrotpaw_  
Barktail: Black tom with amber eyes  
Blueflower: Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Mistclaw: Pale gray tom with green eyes  
Lognose: Golden tom with blue eyes  
Tangleheart: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Dustfoot: Cream tom with brown eyes  
 _Apprentice: Steampaw_

Apprentices-  
Snakepaw: Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and white paws  
Parrotpaw: Ginger and white tom with amber eyes  
Steampaw: Ginger and white she-cat with pale golden eyes

Queens-  
 _Currently no queens_

Elders-  
Jaguarspots: Brown she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes  
Rippleheart: Large dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
Pythonstripe: Pale brown tom with dark brown stripes and dark brown eyes

IceClan:  
 _Thick furred cats that blend in well with the snow-capped mountains they call home with incredible hearing and feel that can sense prey two eagles' wings away_

Leader-  
Boulderstar: Hefty gray and white splashed tom with leaf-green eyes

Deputy-  
Pebblespots: White she-cat with the occasional fleck of brown or black and pale golden eyes

Medicine Cat-  
Blizzardfang: Deaf, pale gray, almost white tom with amber eyes

Warriors-  
Sunclaw: Pale ginger tom with brown eyes  
Stormfrost: White she-cat with piercing green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Streampaw (Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes and white markings)  
_ Muddynose: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice: Gustpaw (Gray tabby tom with blue eyes)_  
Snowfoot: Pure white tom with amber eyes  
Ebonyfrost: Black and white tom with amber eyes  
Eaglestripe: Elderly silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Dawnpaw (Pale golden she-cat with amber eyes)_  
Patchmask: Brown and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Queens-  
Cinderwhisker: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Cougarpelt: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders-  
Goatpelt: Blinded white tom with blue eyes  
Graystep: Brown and gray she-cat with green eyes

 **(Another A/N: One eagle's wings = 2 meters, or 6.5 feet. An eagle's wings is the wingspan of a harpy eagle, native to Peru. Two eagles' wings = 13 feet.)**

StoneClan:  
 _Lithe cats that have amazing sight and feel, helping them find their way through the night-dark tunnels of their territory_

Leader-  
Shadowstar: Pure black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy-  
Dawnwing: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat-  
Leafwhisker: Gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-  
Splashsong: Dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Mildewpaw (Golden tom with gray eyes)_  
Moondapple: Silver she-cat with black dapples and bright green eyes  
Stemfur: Dark ginger tom with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Darkpaw (Dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes)_  
Puddlefoot: Young, soft-furred golden and white splashed she-cat with gray eyes  
 _Apprentice: Wetpaw (Pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes)_  
Springtail: Long-furred silver tabby tom with watery blue eyes  
Batwhisker: Black tom with yellow eyes  
Silverclaw: Silver she-cat with amber eyes  
Littlestorm: White tom with dark green eyes  
Sootspots: Mottled gray tom with dark blue eyes  
Creamwhisker: Cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens-  
Mistystripe: Golden tabby with amber eyes

Elders-  
Woodtail: Ginger tom with gray eyes; retired leader  
Shinepool: Very dark gray she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

Snakepaw padded into the RainClan camp with a tiny frog in his jaws. Since it was wet season, he could've easily caught much more and used a technique one of the neighboring Clans, IceClan, used by burying prey and collecting it later. RainClan couldn't use it though, especially now, because it would rot unnaturally quickly. He would go off on a few more trips to hunt for the day. He dropped his frog on he prey-pile when his mentor nudged him.

"You're going to the Gathering tonight. You can eat the frog."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes wide. "My first Gathering?"

She nodded her head. He picked up the frog and ate it.

"First Gathering?" Steampaw asked him from the flowery bush that made the apprentices' den.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!"

"They're great. I think the best part is there are plenty of other apprentices."

Later that day, just after the sun had sank, Fernstar climbed the Announcing Tree. "We leave now for the Gathering."

* * *

The Gathering place was a single, huge, old tree in the center of each Clans' territories. For the first time he saw StoneClan's entrance cave. Seeing all the territories at once made him dizzy, so he went to find the apprentices. The first one he saw was a tabby.

"Hi," he greeted. He realized it was a she-cat. "Is this your first Gathering too?"

"No," she replied. "This is my second."

"Can I sit by you?"

"Sure."

They had a brief moment of silence and Snakepaw really started to notice her details. Her fur was long, thick and soft. She had a white chest, belly, paws, muzzle, and tail-tip. Her eyes were piercing through him.

"So what Clan are you from?" he asked.

"IceClan."

"I'm from RainClan."

"I don't know how you stand it there. It's always so wet!"

"But IceClan is so cold!"

"I love the cold."

Then Snakepaw realized how few warriors there were in that Clan. "What's wrong with your Clan? Did cold or hunger kill you off? I promise I won't tell!"

"No," she replied while licking her paw. "We're just naturally a small Clan. We believe in 'survival of the fittest'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means how strong you are justifies if you live or not. I was lucky. My brother wasn't."

"But that's _horrible_! Why do you even have a medicine cat then?"

"We still do all we can with a cat of any age, but if you're not strong enough, well, you're not fit for living in IceClan. If you get sick any you live, you're welcomed back. But if it's clear you'll die... then we stop."

Their conversation was cut off by a sharp yowl. The Gathering had begun.

* * *

After the news was told by the leaders, everyone had one last chat and began breaking apart. The she-cat walked away from Snakepaw.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?" she asked.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Streampaw."

"And just one more thing, I promise. Come here." She came. "Tomorrow night... meet me at the big tree on the border."

"What? But that's against the Warrior Code!"

"No it isn't. The Warrior Code says you can have friends in other Clans as long as you're loyal to your own. If one of us feels romance, we can stop meeting. Sound good?"

"Well... fine. I'll see you then." They exchanged one last glance, dark green on ice-blue, and joined their Clans.

 **So how was it? The chapters will rotate POV, so Chapter 1 will be in Streampaw's POV.**


	2. Chapter 1

Streampaw woke before dawn to something cold trickling on her. She noticed her eagle-feather nest was soaked. She sneered at it and tried to settle back down. She remembered she was on the dawn patrol anyway, so she stretched and got up. She saw Pebblespots under the Ice Boulder waiting for everyone to wake up. The Ice Boulder was a boulder on the right side of the camp used for meetings. The leader's den was under it.

"Streampaw, would you wake up the dawn patrol members?" Pepplespots asked.

"Sure," she replied.

She headed to the warriors' den. She was the only apprentice going. The members of the patrol were Sunclaw, Darkfrost, and Patchmask. She took them to the deputy, awaiting instructions.

"Go check on the IceClan-Wilderness border," she instructed. The Wilderness was what they called the area outside of the Clans. For as far as the eye could see, it was mountains inhabitable by even IceClan. They checked it because of the animals that lived in it.

"Wait!" Streampaw objected, not thinking. "Can we go to the IceClan-RainClan border instead?" She immediately regretted it.

"Hmm," Pebblespots thought, "we've neglected that border, haven't we? Good thinking, Streampaw."

 _Whew_ , she thought. _That was close_.

Streampaw almost had a nervous breakdown when they were at the border, but she did a good job hiding it so she wouldn't be asked questions. She came uncomfortably close to running when she smelled the RainClan tom's scent - she just realized she didn't find out his name - but it was on the inside of RainClan, therefore completely not worth reporting. "It seems okay to me," she stated.

"Fine with me too," Darkfrost meowed. "Then, RainClan cats are usually smart enough to stay in their borders."

"That's true," Sunclaw agreed. "But we always need to check, just in case. Our priority is StoneClan." It was true; every other day, at least one StoneClan cat was found trespassing. RainClan had that problem too. Was it because there was so little prey in their tunnels?

"Well, it appears that that's all. Nothing bad," Patchmask reported. No wonder there was big talk about her becoming the next deputy, as Pebblespots was starting to age.

"Then let's go ahead and leave. I'm ready to hunt." Streampaw knew if she didn't have a reason, she would seem eager to leave.

"We'll need to ask Stormfrost, remember," Patchmask reminded her.

"I know."

When they returned, Stormfrost told her she could hunt with another apprentice, and her best friend, Dawnpaw, volunteered.

"What was that last night?" Dawnpaw asked playfully.

"Just another apprentice that wanted to sit with me," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, well, just making sure..."

She nudged her friend. "I don't like him!"

"Sure, I believe you, since you agreed to meet him tonight."

She became scared. "Who else heard?"

"No one. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

That night, after everyone was asleep, Streampaw crept to the tree she was supposed to meet the apprentice at and she dunked herself in the river that marked the border. This river just happened to fork right at the Gathering Tree, and it served as a perfect border for all three Clans. He was already there.

"Hi," he greeted. "I thought you wouldn't come."


	3. Chapter 2

Snakepaw saw Streampaw jump and he purred.

"You scared the fur off of me!" she meowed.

"I could tell," he purred.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Snakepaw. I already know that you're Streampaw."

"Well... what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I'll race you," he suggested. "You IceClanners are good climbers, right?"

"Yes," Streampaw answered.

He smiled. "That's good." He took off up a tree.

"No fair!" She bolted after him.

He was at the top of the tree in a comfortable position. "You were saying?"

Streampaw looked astonished. "How do you climb so quickly?"

"Think about it: we have trees and birds that have good senses and are quick. It's how we're alive." He wasn't telling the entire truth. They had other food sources other than birds. But he couldn't reveal everything about RainClan to a cat that he just met.

"Wow. We have to be quick to catch the snow hares that live on the mountains, but we don't have to do that much!"

"Yeah, and we do. What do you want to do now that we've shown off ourselves?"

"Let's just watch the stars." And they did until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Snakepaw! There you are!" Snakepaw jolted up and recognized Orchidfur. "What are you doing here?"

 _Think fast, Snakepaw!_ "Um, I was taking a late-night walk, and I heard crashing. I looked around, and a Wilderness animal was running toward me. I ran up a tree and waited for it to go, and I fell out. I'm okay, though." _Wait_ , he thought, _what if she was talking to Streampaw?_ He looked around for her, but saw that she must have gone back to IceClan.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't smell a Wilderness animal."

He nodded his head.

"Okay."

They began to return to camp.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the Announcing Tree for a Clan meeting!" Fernstar was on her tree, patiently waiting for her Clan to assemble. Tangleheart and Lognose were frantically trying to groom their kits, who already looked fine. "Steampaw, will you come forward?" This was odd. Fernstar always called out all the cats that were becoming warriors at one time.

"But-but what about Parrotpaw?" she stammered.

"He didn't pass his assessment," she calmly explained.

She stepped back. "We made a promise to become warriors at the same time."

Fernstar sighed. "Very well, but you'll have to wait at least a moon."

"Fine by me," she replied.

The 'ceremony' ended and Snakepaw walked up to Steampaw. "That was pretty courageous of you," he commented.

"I'm not going to be leading my brother's patrols," she replied.

He padded away because her family came to her. He decided to just take a short walk.

 _What if Streampaw and I have kits like that in IceClan?_ He mistakenly relished the thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, haven't been answering reviews. I'll start answering on the next chapter.**

 **Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I thought I posted.**

Streampaw padded back to camp. She knew that she should probably wake Snakepaw, but she decided not to and hurried off, dipping herself in the river as she came. It wasn't very wise because she would get even colder, but she would be okay in the warmth of the apprentices' den. She would just have to thoroughly dry herself.

She saw the camp and quietly padded to it on the crunching snow. All IceClan cats were taught how to do that on their first day of training. She padded toward the the old riverbed and went an alternate way in, the same way she went to meet Snakepaw. It was just before dawn, so the dawn patrol was probably about to wake up. She needed to act fast. She crawled through a small tunnel, probably carved by an ancient stream, that led into the riverbed and was covered by a bush in the interior of the camp. She swiftly glided through it and was in the camp. But what about her fur? Her path couldn't be tracked, but she couldn't exactly dry herself. Not now, at least. But it was okay. Everyone in the den knew that her nest was leaky, so she settled down and tried to sleep, even if it was only for a bit.

* * *

"Streampaw!" Streampaw jolted up. "You slept for so long!" Streampaw blinked her eyes clean and saw that it was so bright out. Dawnpaw was standing above her. "Eaglestripe and Stormfrost agreed we could hunt this morning and train together with Gustpaw later."

"Sounds good," Streampaw agreed.

"Great! Let's go ahead and start!"

"Oh, okay. I thought you meant later this morning."

"Well, in a way, it _is_ later in the morning."

"Alright, I'm coming." Streampaw dramatically and literally rolled herself out of her nest, crushing it.

"We'd better catch an eagle," Dawnpaw added to her rolling.

"I was going to get some bedding anyway, so it's okay."

"You want to go now?"

"Sure, now that I'm not half-asleep."

* * *

Streampaw and Dawnpaw returned almost exactly at sunhigh carrying a hare each and Streampaw dragging a hawk behind her. They deposited their hares on the fresh-kill pile and Pebblespots approved that they could eat the hawk since there was now plenty of prey. Streampaw collected the feathers for her nest.

"So did you look for the RainClan apprentice?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Call him Snakepaw, not 'that RainClan apprentice'," Streampaw answered as she realized she didn't even think about him.

"Well what am I supposed to call him if I don't know his name?" she defended.

"I didn't even think about him," Streampaw meowed.

"Okay."

* * *

That night, Streampaw sneaked out of camp again. She felt that Snakepaw would be there, waiting for her. She felt a very strong emotional tug and stopped herself to ask herself two questions.

Did she love Snakepaw?

Yes, she did.

And would she tell him?

No, she wouldn't.

 **Okay, I know that things are warming up already, so I'm just going to tell you: I usually try to make my stories at least 15-25 chapters, but this one will be short, maybe around 10 at most. Just making it clear, because when I adopted it, it didn't look like a potentially long story.**


	5. Chapter 4

Snakepaw was walking to the tree because he felt that Streampaw would be there. He was correct; he saw her standing anxiously. He began running and tried to smooth her fur flat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing," Streampaw replied with an odd smile. "Nothing at all. I'm perfectly fine."

"...Okay, well, I guess we have a mental link or something. We both met here at the same time without either of us communicating."

"Maybe we just know each other, and we hoped."

"That's the same thing."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to see you." She was smiling again, and about the only thing he wanted her to do was stop.

"Alright then..." Snakepaw began to quickly leave because she was scaring him.

"Wait!" She started running after him. He realized she would catch up to him soon, so he stopped. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. He did _not_ want to tell her this. "You."

She looked hurt, as he expected. "How? Why?"

"You're acting all weird."

She looked at her paws. "Oh. I see."

He went close to her. "What is it?"

She didn't look up. "Nothing."

"You can tell me anything."

She sighed. "It's something in the Clan, okay? Just something in the Clan."

"Okay," he replied, not believing her. It was something else, something that involved him, for sure. Love? Perhaps.

* * *

Snakepaw thought about his encounter with Streampaw once he had woken and was going about his everyday business. She was giddy and nervous, as if she wanted him to talk to her. He was beginning to think she really did love him. _Should I ask her?_ he thought. _She'll probably tell me the truth, but she might not, either._

"Um, Snakepaw?" Snakepaw was snapped out of his thoughts by Parrotpaw. "You okay?"

He shook his head to clear his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay. You were just kind of... out of it."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. What are we doing today?"

"Mostly battle training."

"Okay. When does it start?"

"Actually, now, I think."

"Oh. Mind if I follow you?"

"Not at all. You're part of the group, so why wouldn't you?"

Snakepaw thought he was stupid. Was he thrown off because he was thinking about Streampaw? He probably was.

* * *

Snakepaw collapsed into his nest after training. It had taken the whole day because they did it the traditional RainClan way: train the whole day so it will take less time to train. It was very important because it helped skills master quicker, therefore making apprenticeship shorter and new warriors quicker. It usually made a warrior in about five moons instead of six.

"Hey, could you scoot over some?" Steampaw asked Snakepaw.

"Sure," he replied. He dragged his nest about half a tail-length away and saw an approving and thankful glance from her.

"Parrotpaw's snoring," she whispered. He smiled and went to sleep again.

As he drifted off, he saw Streampaw and ran toward her. But he slipped and fell into a cavern that opened up underneath his paws.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ he thought. It had to have meant something. Something incredibly important. Then it dawned on him. _Death._

 **Alright, I have a lot of news.**

 **First of all, Pillar of the Greats is on hold because I have really bad writer's block for the story, so maybe time will help me overcome it.**

 **Second, summer's started at my school, so I'll probably be more active.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 5

All Streampaw could think about all day was Snakepaw. He was the sweetest, kindest, most generous - she realized she was going overboard. She had only met an apprentice from another Clan three times, and every waking moment was spent thinking about him. It made no sense. But it was what happened when you were in love.

Then it hit her. Maybe another meeting will happen tonight, if they both are distressed. Maybe he will even confess that he loves her! That would make her life complete.

"Streampaw, are you coming?" Gustpaw asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming! Wait on me, I have to go make dirt!"

She returned to him, ready for the day.

* * *

"Alright, you three, today we'll do our practice assessments!" Pebblespots called out to the apprentices. While mentors got to choose how to teach their apprentices, she was ultimately in charge of the entire thing because in all three of the Clans, the deputy designed the assessment. They were all going to the Fire Mountain, which had an old legend in the Clans that it once exploded and released a gooey fire and ash. The fire didn't kill anybody; it was the ash that killed most of the cats of the Clans. There was a layer of stone plugging up the mountain about six eagles' wings down, so it was unlikely to happen again.

"Get ready to jump!" Stormfrost meowed. She was swallowed by the hole and the other cats followed.

"As you know," Pebblespots began, "the traditional IceClan way for preparing a warrior is not speed, like RainClan, or strict discipline like StoneClan, but practice. Streampaw, you have taken your first practice assessment, but Dawnpaw and Gustpaw still need to. Are all of you ready?"

"Yes," they all answered at the same time.

"Good! Now, I need to explain this to Dawnpaw and Gustpaw, so you can ignore me if you'd like, Streampaw." Streampaw wasn't going to. "We use items from older assessments to prepare you, so you'll know what to expect, but you won't know exactly until you take it for real. Using this method, we have had countless generations of apprentices and only five have failed. Streampaw, you go with Stormfrost and go wherever suits your needs best. Gustpaw and Dawnpaw, come with me, Eaglestripe, and Muddynose." Streampaw eagerly followed Stormfrost.

They ended up in a fertile valley. _Is this the rabbit assessment?_ she thought. Sometimes, the assessments were purely chasing and catching as many rabbits as possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow at sunset. Stay within the valley and up the sides of mountains directly connected to the valley." With the flock of her tail, she was gone.

 _It's the survival assessment._ The real one from two generations before her was a quarter moon, but this one was shortened to two days. After the assessment, the medicine cat, Blizzardfang, will check your overall health to determine if you pass or not.

She started by finding a bush to make a den out of on the side of one of the mountains. She saw a bird and killed it, eating it and using the feathers as a nest.

* * *

The first day passed quickly and as she went to sleep, she realized she didn't even think about Snakepaw for almost the entire day.

 **LOL chapter 5 is 555 words.**

 **By the way, that reminds me: did you guys know that Foxface (the Hunger Games character) is related to the number _5_ in _5_ ways? She was from District _5_ , in the movie she placed _5_ th in the Games, she's _5_ ' _5_ ", she was 1 _5_ , and she got a training score of _5_. I got that from the wiki. Isn't that cool? And actually, there's proof that her name is Fynch/Finch because you can hear Caesar Flickerman say "Thank you so much, Fynch/Finch" in the movie. Fynch/Finch also has _5_ letters. So cool!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I was visiting family up in the mountains during the weekend and my Nana has good internet, but a sorry laptop.**

Snakepaw paced around the tree nervously. They had basically agreed to meet every night, and there was no sign of her. _What's going on?_ _Well, I'm tired anyway from training. Maybe I should just go back and get some sleep for tomorrow._ But then he was afraid she would come and would wonder.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered to himself. "Should I leave or stay?"

He decided to stay, just in case. He could sleep here if he needed to. _But what if I'm caught again like last time I went to sleep out here? I should just go._ He kept debating to himself and finally decided to leave. She might be doing something important tonight and can't come.

He carefully crept back into camp through the dirtplace so he cold have an excuse for being awake. It would also help hide the jungle smell instead of the camp smell, but RainClan noses were sharp, so he had to be careful.

Snakepaw slid into his nest without disturbing Parrotpaw and Steampaw. He twitched his whiskers when he saw Steampaw twitch her nose in her sleep because of the dirtplace smell he gave off. He was relieved to feel the soft moss of his nest as he quickly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Snakepaw woke himself up this time since he didn't go to sleep much later than anyone else. He didn't like leaving his warm nest, but he knew he had to. All the other cats were awake, so he was a little late, but he was sure he was fine since the cats awake were only finishing stretching. He wasn't as late as he normally was.

He ran to catch up with Parrotpaw and Steampaw to await instructions from their mentors. He remembered that Streampaw once told him that the deputy had ultimate control over training. Condorpelt did have control, but it was only designing the assessments, and he didn't think that really counted as 'ultimate control'.

"We're going to train you how to escape from animals," Orchidfur meowed. "It's very important for every RainClan cat to know this because of all of the snakes in our forest. They use your body contracting when you exhale as an advantage, so first, hold your breath and relax."

"If you can," Monkerfur added, "try to rub the area under its chin. This makes it relax and expand, and quickly run out before it contracts again."

"Even though this really isn't an animal, lots of carnivorous or dangerous plants live in our forest," continued Dustfoot. "If it's a vine, cut it. If it's a plant that's pulling you down, relax. Those only live near sinking sand, but be careful, because even relaxing may not do anything."

"How are we going to practice?" Snakepaw asked.

"We're going to be in a controlled version of it, with our mentors standing by in case something goes wrong," Steampaw answered.

* * *

Snakepaw was first in the snake pit, with one, really big snake around him already. He was holding his breath, and he was about to rub its chin, but the snake squeezed just a little too tight, and took the air out of him. The snake they chose for training was too strong. It contracted and stayed, and Snakepaw could barely tell that the warriors were coming. _Death by my own name_ , was his last thought before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 7

**Fernstream: THXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Streampaw was exhausted. It was sunset of the second day, and Stormfrost should be back any heartbeat now. She thoroughly checked herself at sunhigh to make sure she had no ticks or fleas because that would be part of judging if the passed the practice or not. She felt healthy, that was for sure.

"Streampaw." Stormfrost had finally come.

"I'm coming."

"No, not yet. I need to see what you did." She quickly inspected Streampaw's den.

"It was a little leaky when the frost melted," Streampaw admitted.

"That's perfectly fine," Stormfrost assured. "Our den does that, too. Now you can come."

"You look good," Stormfrost commented after a bit of walking.

"Thank you," she replied.

* * *

They made it back to camp, and Blizzardfang rushed over to inspect Streampaw. He kept feeling all over her and nodding to himself. She had always wondered what went on in his head. He had been born deaf, so whispering to himself did nothing. He finally called Pebblespots with a strange voice. She came over. He whispered in her ear, and he did it very well; she couldn't hear him. She nodded with an emotionless face.

"You can go now," Pebblespots meowed.

Streampaw barely paid attention. She messily stomped over to the apprentices' den, fatigue taking over fast. She ungracefully flopped into her soft nest and fell asleep before she hit it.

* * *

"Streampaw, wake up!" Gustpaw was hovering over her. "It's almost after sunhigh!"

She couldn't believe she actually slept that long. _Well_ , she thought, _I was tired. Controlled survival really takes energy._

"What are we doing today?" She groggily asked.

"I think we're just getting results from our assessments. They were going to wait until you woke up, but I was so excited, I had to wake you. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"It's fine," she replied, a little woken up by today's schedule. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the Fire Mountain."

"Alright, I'm coming. I might walk slowly." She began to jokingly stumble along.

He snorted. "Come on." She began to walk correctly.

* * *

"You've all been very excited, I can tell," Pebblespots began. "And here are your results: Dawnpaw and Gustpaw: Dawnpaw, you exceeded, and Gustpaw, you passed." Gustpaw's ears drooped a but, but as optimistic as he was, they went right back up again. "Streampaw:" Streampaw was holding her breath. "You exceeded."

Streampaw felt extremely proud of herself. _You just wait, Snakepaw, for the news tonight!_

 **I know it's a little short, sorry.**

 **And here's some news:  
I probably won't update on Saturday, and I won't be able to update Monday through Friday because I'll be at 4-H camp. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm back from 4-H camp! Feel free to ask me about it! It WaS aWeSoMe!1!1!1! I keep imagining characters as people I met :)**

Snakepaw woke up in Cloudbird's den, feeling sick and tired. He heard Cloudbird rush over.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" she sighed. "I was beginning to worry."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Almost two days," she answered.

 _Two days?_ he thought. _That snake must have really squeezed me._ "Am I alright? Nothing broken?"

"You're fine, from what I could tell. Nothing wrong except, you know, a python almost constricting you to death."

He snorted. "I take that as good news."

"But you'll have to stay in my den for a couple of days."

"Oh. Seriously? In only this cramped little hollow tree trunk for two more days?"

"No! You can stay in the camp. You'll just be spending a lot of time in here.

* * *

The two boring days passed slowly, like watching one of StoneClan's cracks in a rock widen from the flow of spring water. Finally, he could resume apprentice duties like nothing happened.

"Snakepaw!" Orchidfur ran up to him. "You're okay!"

"I'm the one that picked the snake," Dustfoot confessed. The young tom hung his head.

"It's alright, Dustfoot," Snakepaw meowed. "No one was, um, hurt extremely severely."

"That... doesn't really help."

"Sorry."

"Well, all that's behind us now." Monkeyfur was clearly trying to get off topic. "Snakepaw's okay, so how about we just let the apprentices run their hearts out for today?"

"I'm fine with that," Orchidfur agreed.

"Sure," Dustfoot shrugged.

"Snakepaw, will you get Steampaw and Parrotpaw?" Monkeyfur asked.

He promptly ran off to find them them practicing battle moves on each other with sheathed claws. Bulky Parrotpaw was clearly losing to his swift, underestimated sister. Time after time he was pinned down by her strong body.

"I'll get you," Parrotpaw promised with a smile.

"Yeah, tell me when!" Steampaw replied.

"Hey, guys," Snakepaw interrupted, "we can do whatever we want today."

They looked at him. "Okay," Steampaw replied. She pounced again as Snakepaw padded away toward the IceClan border.

* * *

Snakepaw didn't know what to do when he got there. He inspected patterns in half-rotten leaves on the forest floor, practiced climbing trees, or just laid down and daydreamed. It was quite boring, until he heard a scuffle in a shrub. He slowly approached to inspect it and saw a frog. Realizing he was hungry, he killed it and ate it slowly, savoring the chewy meat and burying the remains.

"Snakepaw?"

Snakepaw heard the voice above him. It belonged to a she-cat. He slowly looked up and saw Streampaw up in the top of a tree.


	10. Chapter 9

**ka;liwajlijusw;ia;aie9paudbp8fil9;8aio.**

Streampaw twitched her whiskers in amusement as she looked at stunned Snakepaw.

"You shouldn't be here!" he whispered urgently, just loud enough for her to hear.

She shrugged. "And we shouldn't be meeting up. Come on, let's play."

"But what about your scent?" he asked. "Even a kit can recognize the sharp scent of IceClan."

"I have my tricks," she smiled. She had thoroughly rolled herself in RainClan mud and dried herself in rotten leaves on the floor.

"You're sure?" he asked her, still being overcautious.

"Yes! I'm very sure!"

He shrugged, finally trusting her. "Alright. What should we do?"

She jumped onto the tree trunk and gracefully climbed down, jumping off at the perfect moment. She was trying to impress him, but it didn't work. "I changed my mind. Let's not play. Just meet me at the tree tonight when all of Silverpelt is visible."

"O-Okay," he stuttered as she ran her tail down his side.

"Make sure you come," she meowed as she disappeared in the brush.

* * *

Streampaw came back to camp, proudly carrying an eagle with her. She needed an excuse for being away, and she had good luck finding it on her way back. It was old and probably stringy, but fresh eagle was always good.

"Streampaw! Your eagle is _huge_!" Gustpaw gasped as she walked in with her head high.

"Do you want to share it with me and Dawnpaw? I know that she loves eagle."

"I've already eaten, but Dawnpaw hasn't. She's on a patrol with Sunclaw, Snowfoot, and Eaglestripe."

"Streampaw! Streampaw!" Patchmask came running up to them.

"What?" she asked.

"Come see Cinderwhisker's new kits!"

Streampaw was truly shocked. "They're a half-moon early!"

"I know, but Blizzardfang says that they're healthier than even most kits on time!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Come on!"

* * *

Streampaw looked in awe at Cinderwhisker's kits. They were all black and white, just like their father, Ebonyfrost. None of them were large, but that was expected because of their early birth.

"Their names are Hawkkit, Cloudkit, and Flamekit," Cinderwhisker proudly purred. "Cloudkit and Flamekit are she-kits and Hawkkit is a tom."

Streampaw smiled and couldn't help but think about Snakepaw as she looked at Cinderwhisker and Ebonyfrost's proud, strong kits. _Maybe I'll be in here one day with his kits... after all, I don't have to tell who their father is._

 **A little short, I know. But the next chapter should be about average length.**

 **And by the way, I moved my OC Goodwill thing to a forum I created just for it called 'OC Goodwill!'. I didn't post it in WritingClan.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So sorry, guys! I ALWAYS FORGET TO UPLOAD THE NEW CHAPTER! ARGHHH!**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews! And painthorsegirl215, I probably won't use the wonderful ideas you reviewed because I have the story basically planned out now, and including them would totally wreck the plot line. But thank you for taking the time to give me your suggestions.**

 **I just thought of this, and it would be perfect for their meeting place:  
** ** _Are you, are you, coming to the tree...  
_** **Sorry. I seriously love the Hunger Games. THE FIRST MOVIE IS SO SAD IF YOU'VE READ ALL THE BOOKS!**

Snakepaw went to the large tree where he and Streampaw usually met. He didn't see her, so he went to climb it to look for her both on the ground and up in the tree. He didn't see her in the tree but saw her on the edge of IceClan territory. She was smiling like crazy. _I always knew that she liked me_ , he thought.

"Snakepaw!" she quietly called. "Where are you?" She began to climb the tree.

She got closer and closer to his dark pelt, which wasn't easily seen in this light. She was about two tail-lengths away now...

" _Mrrow!_ " he yowled. Streampaw almost fell out of the tree.

"What the - Snakepaw! Don't do that!" she hissed.

"It was funny," he meowed.

She sighed and climbed down, followed by Snakepaw.

When they got down, she shook her head. "Oh, Snakepaw, what will I do with you?"

He smiled. "I'm not quite sure you can do anything."

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

Snakepaw looked around. He found a bright blue parrot feather and grabbed it in his jaws.

"Get the feather." He bound off. It was as if Streampaw was giving him a head start, because for about five heartbeats she just sat there. She then sprang up and sped toward him, swiftly grabbing the feather right out of his jaws.

"Missing something?" she asked. She sped away. He attempted to chase after her.

"No fair!" he panted. "IceClan cats are always running!"

She shrugged, about five fox-lengths away. "RainClan and StoneClan cats can run, too." She sped off again.

* * *

After a while of that, they decided to rest. Stargazing seemed perfect. For a moment, he wondered if StarClan approved of what they were doing. Maybe RainClan and IceClan needed integration; a link. Maybe they were using the two to start that link.

"Well, I'm rested," Streampaw meowed as she stretched, breaking his thoughts.

"Alright. What should we do?"

Streampaw thought. "Maybe I should show you around IceClan territory," she suggested.

He was shocked. "Um, sure. But what about my scent?"

"Just dip yourself in the stream. It will conceal your existing scent and IceClan scent can replace the emptiness."

"Oh. A-Alright!"

"Come on then. Let's go!"

* * *

Snakepaw was absolutely stunned at the splendor, but the chilly breeze ruffled his thin pelt and made him shiver, while it didn't at all bother Streampaw. She showed him around the part of the territory opposite from the IceClan camp, and about halfway, almost perfectly splitting the territory in two, was a branch of the stream that divided IceClan and RainClan. It had many streams that flowed out of it.

"Why is it doing that?" he asked.

"The area here is lower, so the streams flow more easily here. There's a legend that another Clan once tried to make a home here, but I doubt it's true. IceClan claimed all of the mountains, except for the Wilderness, of course."

* * *

The two cats returned to the tree and stargazed again. Snakepaw felt Streampaw wrapping her tail around his.

"I love you," she whispered.

He was flooded with embarrassment from his ears to his tail-tip, but he had to say something. He was suddenly reminded of orchids, which she admired. He helped the bind in their tails become tighter, and Streampaw became clearly anxious for an answer.

"You'll always be my tropical flower."

 **So finally, the title of this story has a meaning.**

 **Au revoir!**


	12. Chapter 11

**painthorsegirl215, I think I'll put part of your review to good use... ;)**

It had been a little more than four moons since Snakepaw's confession to Streampaw, and she still felt as giddy as the night it happened. They had met many times since then, and he had told her about how Orchidfur, who she guessed was his mentor since the style RainClan used for training apprentices didn't have much involvement from the deputy, had told him he was almost a warrior. She was so excited for both herself and him.

"Streampaw, what do you think your warrior name will be?" Dawnpaw asked. They were sent on a hunting patrol together, along with Gustpaw. Pebblespots wanted to see how well they would do with no warrior involvement. The newest apprentices, Cloudpaw and Jaggedpaw, the daughter and son of Cougarpelt, had only been taught the basics of hunting and could not come with the experienced cats.

"I think, or I hope, Boulderstar will name me Streamwhisper," she answered. The name sounded pretty when it rolled off her tongue.

"That's nice," Dawnpaw nodded. "I hope he names me Dawnflame."

"I want to be Gustclaw," Gustpaw meowed. Neither of the she-cats had a problem of Gustpaw chiming in. Streampaw was actually quite impressed; he was no longer the tiny tom she knew at first. He was now fair-sized, and quite mature. Gustclaw seemed like a fitting name for the tom, who was far past kithood.

Dawnpaw leaned in toward her ear. "You know he likes you, right?" she whispered.

"What?" she whispered back. "Since when?"

"About a moon ago, actually."

Streampaw now noticed how he had seemed really close to her lately. She smiled and leaned back in to her friend. "Is that a particularly _bad_ thing?"

"Yeah, if you still like Snakepaw, which I assume you do. I see you go out at night sometimes."

Streampaw was now worried. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, just me." Streampaw sighed in relief.

"So... you're sure that Gustpaw likes me?"

"Yes. He told me himself."

Streampaw was now trying to end the conversation. She quickly spotted a small hawk on a crag not too far away from them. She swiftly ran up to it and pounced on it back first, killing it quickly.

"Nice catch," Gustpaw complimented. Her cheeks flushed. He found a snow hare and chased after it. He soon returned, and it was about as large as him. He carried it with pride. "Your turn, Dawnpaw," he joked. He dug a large hole and put his hare in it. Streampaw dug a hole beside his for her hawk, and Dawnpaw smiled and started to dig a hole bigger than herself.

"If you're going to try to catch something that big, you might as well be the prey in the hole," Streampaw meowed, being slightly serious.

* * *

The three apprentices returned later that day, quite impressing Pebblespots. Their ears were perked up when they heard Boulderstar call a Clan meeting.

"IceClan, some of our warriors have located a Wilderness cat in the territory. We believe it is a panther, but we are not sure. All apprentices are to go with at least one warrior, and warriors are to travel in groups. No cat is to travel alone." He leaped down from his perch.

 _How will I meet Snakepaw now?_ she thought. _Does this mean_ Gustpaw _and I are meant for each other?_


	13. Chapter 12

Snakepaw got up and stretched. He couldn't wait for his assessment, which was today. He would find out if he passed in a quarter moon, and so would Parrotpaw. Steampaw would automatically become a warrior because she had already passed her assessment. He couldn't believe that she would go through the entire process again just to be with her brother. They were very close since they had a sister and a brother that were both killed by a StoneClan warrior during their first battle. Condorpelt recognized the warrior as Shadowwhisker, who was Shadowstar now.

"Snakepaw," Orchidfur called, as he was grooming himself under the big ferns, which was the apprentices' den. It used to be a bush, but it had a really bad leaking problem, so they moved it. He bounced up and quickly trotted to the source of her voice.

"Well look at you, all ready to go," she purred. He thought about how excited his tropical flower would be when he told her that he had taken an assessment.

"I sure am," he replied.

"Then come on to the Gathering border." The Gathering border was the border RainClan shared with the Gathering place. Orchidfur also told him that he would come to the Gathering tonight because Monkeyfur made sure that all the graduating apprentices came.

* * *

"Alright apprentices," called out Monkeyfur, who was the eldest, and therefore the warrior in main control of the generation of apprentices. That was how it worked in RainClan. "First, you will climb the tree."

"Really?" Parrotpaw gasped. "We get to climb up the tree that the leaders use?"

"Yes," Orchidfur replied to him. "Go ahead."

He eagerly bounced and raced to the tree, closely followed by Snakepaw. They both bound up the tree and stopped for a moment at the thick branch the leaders sat on. Snakepaw could just imagine sitting here, the full moon shining brightly, uncountable cats sitting below him. He was snapped out of his trance by Orchidfur calling him to keep climing.

That was only one of the many exercises they had to do. Most of the rest were in RainClan's heart. Finally, that night came.

* * *

He pretended to listen to the reports and quickly found Streampaw right after them.

"Meet me tomorrow night," he rushed. He quickly bound off to join his Clanmates.

* * *

Snakepaw went to the tree and waited for Streampaw. She didn't come, so he decided to wait a little longer. She still hadn't turned up. He began to worry, so he decided to take drastic measures: he would go into IceClan territory.

Snakepaw simply crossed stepping-stones across the stream. If he got wet at night, he might freeze. He looked all over, going as close to the camp as he dared. Still no Streampaw.

Finally, he decided to go right up to the camp. He saw her slowly padding out of her den. Upon seeing him, she was clearly shocked. Then her eyes became huge.

Snakepaw barely even saw the huge, tawny paw fasten into his throat.

 **I really love to torture you guys. JK. But I do like making cliffhangers. Don't worry, I've already gotten the next chapter written, so I should be able to post. I will try my hardest, but tommorow's gonna be a busy day.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh. I'm SOOOO sorry about the holdup, but it was totally out of my control. We were having problems with our internet, and it stopped working. It will probably still be a few days before I can update any more of my stories, too, because this isn't even my computer.**

 **Super sorry guys, and here's the chapter!**

"No!" Streampaw wailed, waking about half the camp. She didn't care. _It's the panther!_ she thought.

"Streampaw!" Sunclaw, a senior warrior, yowled. "What's going on?" She didn't answer, or care.

The panther ran away by the time she reached Snakepaw. He was torn apart, and barely alive. He smiled when she reached him, her cheeks soaked. He breathed in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry; this is good-bye, my tropical flower." His eyes dimmed.

She collapsed, making a caterwaul that surely woke the rest of IceClan. She didn't notice Boulderstar beside her until her senses became aware again.

"After the Gathering, when I talked with Fernstar, she said that he passed," he told her.

"Are you disappointed in me?" she asked him.

"Of course I'm disappointed," he replied.

She quieted.

"Fernstar told me his name would have been Snakestripe."

"I just can't believe he's dead. This is my fault. I should've come earlier."

"Do you want to be a warrior tonight?" he asked, as if the torn body in front of them had never happened.

"What does it matter?"

"Come." He beckoned her with his tail.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey should meet me under the Ice Boulder for a Clan meeting!"

 _I don't want a warrior name_ , she thought.

"Streampaw, before I begin, what did he call you?"

"He always called me his tropical flower," she sobbed.

He considered this for a moment. "Pebblespots and Stormfrost have told me that you could become a warrior without an assessment. Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your Clan at all costs, even your life?"

"I do," she hollowly replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Streamflower." _Streamflower?_ "May the name bring you comfort after grief has passed, and punishment while it still lasts."

Streamflower.

Streamflower.

Streamflower.

The new name went over and over in her mind. No one in the Clan congratulated her, and she hated it.

Streamflower.

Streamflower.

Streamflower.

 **So that pretty much wraps up Tropical Flower, but I'm going to make an alternate ending based on the review a moon's shadow gave me, and painthorsegirl215.**

 **Bye!**


	15. Behind the Scenes

So this is the behind the scenes, like I did with Framed!

So first of all, this story was adopted from Shadow765. It caught my eye and I really loved it.

Another thing was that I changed a lot from the adoption. Streamflower's name was originally Icepaw, but I thought a cat named Icepaw in IceClan was kinda weird.

And IceClan was the only original Clan from the prompt. RainClan was JungleClan and StoneClan was CaveClan.

And finally, I changed the ending. In the prompt, Parrotpaw found out.

WAIT. I'm going to post an alternate ending that was suggested by a moon's shadow. I really liked the idea, but I may change it just a tiny bit - don't worry, only one part, and it basically means the same thing. It'll be awesome, and I think it'll be in 2 parts.


	16. Alternate Ending Part 1

**This ending was suggested by a moon's shadow, and I had already planned the ending, but I liked it and I'm making it an alternate ending.**

Streampaw was coming out of her den, and she saw Snakepaw outside of the camp.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"I got worried," he coolly responded. She didn't look so angry now, and she walked with him to the border.

A long way from the camp, almost in RainClan territory, and something hit Streampaw's tongue. It was almost a cat scent, but more repulsive. It was far from StoneClan. Then she realized what it was.

"Watch out!" she warned, but it was too late. The panther was upon them.

* * *

Streampaw woke in a small, cramped space. She saw a gray cat looming over her, and she didn't see Snakepaw.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

The cat sighed. "You're in RainClan."

"Why? Am I a prisoner because I was found in your territory?"

"No. You needed healing, so you were brought here."

"Cloudbird!" Streamapaw was happy to hear the comforting sound of Snakepaw's voice. "Is she okay?"

"She has bad wounds," the gray cat, Cloudbird, answered. "But she's in a stable condition." Snakepaw sighed in relief, and a dark brown tabby she-cat that Streampaw vaguely recognized as Fernstar.

"Snakepaw, may I see you?" she asked. Snakepaw followed her, and she was left alone with RainClan's medicine cat.

"So what happened to you, anyway?" Cloudbird asked.

"A panther," she replied. Cloudbird looked slightly horrified for half a heartbeat, then returned to normal.

"You'll recover nicely, though," she promised. _I hope so_ , Streampaw thought. She saw that she had no terrible wounds that would leave scars, like a missing ear, or an incredibly deep wound that showed through her pelt, but only scratches. The scratches were deep, but she trusted the medicine cat, and RainClan.

Fernstar and Snakepaw returned to Cloudbird's den and Fernstar beckoned the gray she-cat out. The leader curled her tail around her paws and looked straight at Streampaw with her expressionless green gaze. "Why were you with Snakepaw?" she asked. Streampaw shuffled her paws uncomfortably and didn't answer. "You can tell me. As long as you're in RainClan, I'll be your friend."

"I feel like we'll both get in trouble if I tell you," she barely whispered. Fernstar didn't reply, and she decided to get it over with. She took a deep breath. "I loved him, okay?"

She nodded and didn't react. "Why was he with you?"

"We were meeting up, and I was a little late, so he came to check on me. We walked together to the border, and, well, the panther came."

"Snakepaw saved your life," Fernstar meowed. "He was able to retreat and carry you back here." She looked down at her paws, feeling embarrassed. Never had she been saved before. She was just proving herself as a strong, able cat, too. But she didn't say anything, and Fernstar left the den. Just as she walked out, her fur rose, and her lip slowly curled into a snarl.

Streampaw heard the all-too familiar voice of Boulderstar.

"Where are you keeping our apprentice?"

 **Please don't suggest anything, I've got it all covered! And the second part probably will come out on... maybe tomorrow. I would work on it this afternoon, but I have to clicker-train my dog. HE'S SO CUTE!**

 **And if you also read Sorrelpaw's Quest, I'll work on it this morning, and maybe I'll be able to post a chapter this afternoon.**

 **Bye!**


	17. Alternate Ending Part 2

**Well it just turns out that I don't have to clicker-train my dog. After this chapter, Tropical Flower should be complete unless I make a part 3.**

 **And this part will be a little more different than the review.**

"Boulderstar!" Fernstar growled. "Why are you here?"

"You know exactly why," the tom snarled. "Give back our apprentice and there will be no battle."

"She is not a prisoner."

"All of us are smart enough not to believe that."

Streampaw was horrified by the argument between the leaders. She was about to get up, but Cloudbird had already returned, and she stopped her.

"If you truly believe we are holding her in the camp, you may search it all you like." Some of the warriors were surprised at Fernstar's announcement, and they exited their dens and stood back for IceClan warriors to inspect.

To her surprise, it was Snowfoot that came into the medicine den. Snowfoot was always jumpy, and she expected another stronger, more concrete warrior, like Ebonyfrost, or Muddynose, to do the searching. The tom exited the den yowling that he found her.

It was Boulderstar that came in, and he was delighted to see her. "Streampaw! What did they do?"

"It wasn't RainClan!" she exclaimed to the leader. "It was the panther."

"After I told you not to leave the camp alone?"

"I wasn't alone. I was with RainClan's apprentice Snakepaw."

Boulderstar blinked in surprise. "Then why are you in RainClan?"

"He took me here when the panther knocked me out. They've been so nice to me."

Boulderstar seemed to consider this. He left the den and padded to Fernstar. The two leaders conversed in whispers, and they apparently finally decided on something. They turned to the Clans there. Fernstar and Boulderstar leaped up to the Announcing Tree and they both found a branch close to each other.

"For Snakepaw's bravery," Fernstar began.

"And Streampaw's admittance," Boulderstar added.

"They will both be made warriors of IceClan and RainClan."

Streampaw was shocked. Finally, she would be a warrior! She was running a list of names in her mind.

"Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fernstar asked.

"I d-do," he stammered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snakepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Snakestripe. StarClan honors you for your courage and honesty, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RainClan." Fernstar put her head on Snakestripe's and he licked her shoulder.

"Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Boulderstar asked her.

"I do," she answered, feeling terrible because she loved a cat from another Clan.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment, you will be known as Streamdapple. StarClan honors you for your independence and honesty, and welcomes you as a full warrior of IceClan." Streamdapple figured that they said honesty because they were both honest about their love.

"Snakestripe! Streamdapple!" Both Clans chanted. But instead of going back to their Clans, the leaders jumped back onto the Announcing Tree.

"We also have one more thing to discuss," Boulderstar announced. The Clans went quiet.

"Although we did not know about these two apprentices' relationship until recently," Fernstar continued for the tom, "they have made a huge impact on the lives of IceClan and RainClan."

"So we have decided, while we are together, that we will become one. We are WaterClan."

The newly-formed WaterClan all took a few heartbeats to accept this from shock, then they began to look at each other. After all the shock was over, they started cheering their Clan's name.

"Boulderstar and I will be joint leaders, and Pebblespots and Condorpelt will be joint deputies. Our unique battle skills and training techniques will be combined. WaterClan shall thrive forever!"

Streamdapple turned to Snakestripe. Now they were allowed to be in love. They wouldn't have to constantly secretly meet.

And he looked like he felt the same way.

 **Wow. Long chapter. Almost 700 words.**

 **Okay, nobody EVER suggest an ending again :P ! It was so weird to not have any characters die!**

 **And that pretty much wraps up Tropical Flower. Now my priority is Sorrelpaw's Quest. Thanks to all of you that read this!**


End file.
